A Perfect Wedding
by Raven Bloodwolf
Summary: Something for all of thoses who are waiting for LBRH. I wrote this during my first day of classes. I might add another chapter. Please enjoy! Sequel to the Big Step. The time has come for a wedding! Jack and Bunnymund are nervous. Watch as the two walk down the aisle…or not.


**Title:** A Perfect Wedding

**Fandom:** Rise of the Guardians

**Pairing:** (Uke/Seme) Jack Frost/Bunnymund

**Summary:** Sequel to the Big Step. The time has come for a wedding! Jack and Bunnymund are nervous. Watch as the two walk down the aisle…or not.

**Warning(s):** Romance, Tooth being bridesmaid, two pooka hybrids in cute wedding attire.

**Note: I'm kinda bullsh&^$ing the time base here. I use decades to determine how old the children are; since they're immortal I think they age much slower than mortals. So, if I put 90 years for a child, that would be roughly almost 11 months in mortal terms. Or if I put 500 years, then they are roughly 5 years in human, but I'll just put 5 or 9. And also, in this because I want them to be apart of it, Jamie and his sister and friends will be **_**alive **_**in this. Got it? Okay then.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians. DreamWorks does. If I did, Easter Frost would've been established in the movie. ^.^

The day was finally here.

After nearly a century of being together, today was the day that Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun and the carefree winter spirit, would marry fellow Guardian of Hope and the bringer of Spring, E. Aster Bunnymund. The original wedding day-a nice warm but crisp day in Autumn-had been set back due to Jack suddenly going into labor. The unexpected, but still welcomed arrival of their second born Jernai, had resulted in postponing the wedding until the bride-which Jack blatantly denied being-had recovered and was fit to walk down the aisle.

That was six decades ago. And now, on a nice spring day-in May in be exact and nowhere near Easter-it the day had finally come. It was an outdoor wedding, with a beautiful field of wildflowers on side and the on the other facing where the sun would set, was a beach with sand that was almost every color of the rainbow.

Everything was being prepared. Tooth had personally made herself the head bridesmaid/planner. She had her fairies sorted into different categories; one handled the guests, another protected the food; another the gifts and so on.

Everyone that the Guardians befriended over the years was invited. All the spirits and other protectors of the world would gather to attend. Even Jamie and his sister and friends would be there to see their union. She also enlisted the help of North and Sandman. North would give Jack away and Sandy was Bunnymund's best man. The Dream Keeper would also provide a wicked little light display at the reception.

'_Yes,'_ Tooth sighed, sending a group of fairies to their task with a wave of her hand. Turning around, she fluttered over to where Jack's tent was. _'Everything will be perfect. They'll have the most spectacular wedding in the history of weddings!' _She was so happy, that she patted her back at a job well done.

Reaching the tent, Tooth giggled in barely suppressed glee. Nothing could ruin this day.

"Jack! How's my favorite bride-to-be?" Tooth sang happily, entering the somewhat large tent.

Her purple eyes found the spirit sitting on an elegant white chair, a few of her fairies hovering around him. They were assigned to help the frost spirit get ready, after some weird accident with Sandy and some mud had resulted in the complete destruction of his white tux. But Tooth had prepared a plan B outfit in advance in case of such emergencies, although plan B was not something that Jack liked at all.

Jack went to turn his head to face his friend, but a quick scolding from Babytooth made him stop and turn back to face the mirror. He glanced at Tooth's reflection, a slight pained look in his eyes.

"Your 'Bride-To-Be' feels like he'll throw up in the next twenty seconds," he sighed, wincing when one of the fairies tugged on his hair. "I'm not sure I can go through with this, Tooth. What if he changed his mind?"

Tooth cooed, flying over to the immortal teen. She shooed her fairies, giving them a new job someplace else and waiting until her and Jack were alone. Babytooth stayed behind though and the Guardian of Memories allowed her to stay as she picked up a brush and began brushing Jack's hair lovingly.

"Oh Jack, you're just nervous. All young brides are when they're about to get married." She assured, placing baby's breath delicately in his hair. "You're not the first one to feel this way; defiantly won't be the last. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

Jack opened his mouth to protest about being the 'bride', but quickly snapped it shut. They had had this argument before countless times. Tooth just didn't seem to grasp that he hated being called 'the bride', because it made it sound like he was the 'women' in the relationship. Even though he did give birth to the pooka's children, the spirit of winter and fun would not let his masculinity be put to question. But in time, he let it go, just thinking it was one of Tooth's many quirks. That and she did plan the wedding after all. He could let her slide just once.

Instead of arguing, Jack pouted at the mirror as the fairy straightened his hair. "I haven't seen Aster in thirty years, Tooth. _**Thirty**_!" Jack whined.

Tooth gave him a sympathetic smile. North had forbidden them to see each other until the actual wedding. It was his last chance to make sure that both Jack and Bunny really wanted each other out of love and not lust. Tooth had agreed full heartedly; thinking it would be so romantic for the pair to not see each other until the big moment. They pair had refused that idea, but North's strong resolve coupled with the Tooth Fairy's pleading eyes made them relent.

"Marriage is big deal," the man of Wonder had told them. "Not something to just jump in. Both sides must feel love, if they want it to work."

Jack and the children stayed with North and at time Tooth, while Bunnymund stayed at the Warren. If he wanted to see his children, he had to visit North when Jack was staying at the Tooth Palace, or had North bring via sleigh. Neither one had seen the other for three decades and it had been very…strenuous for them both; especially during the night, when certain desires would flicker alive.

If North hadn't been so damn intimidating, Bunnymund or Jack would've broken the little test after 30 hours.

But Jack loved Bunny; he had ever since he first laid eyes on the pooka. It had taken centuries just for them to _**get **_together and now they were force to be apart for another unknown period of time. This was borderline torture for the immortal teen.

Stupid North and his weird, stupid ways.

"I know, Jack. Being apart from the one you love…I can't even begin to imagine what that must feel like." Tooth placed the silky white veil on top of perfectly sculpted white hair. She placed it down, covering Jack's face in a winkling, shimmery white drape. "I know it was very hard for both of you to stay away. Even without North breathing down Bunny's neck. But all the waiting over the years, all that yearning for one another, is about to pay off. Because you both want this. You want this, right?"

Jack nodded his head. "More than anything." He whispered.

And it was true. He would do anything to make the whole world know, that Bunnymund was his and he to him. The pooka made Jack feel like he was special, that he was worth something. Every time he was around him, his heart would beat so fast and he couldn't help but smile a large, dopey grin. If that was what love was, then he wanted that all the time.

Tooth's smile widened. "Than it'll be fine. You're perfect for each other. Everything will be perfect."

"Yeah. You're right." The corners of Jack's lips twitched upwards. "I can do this."

"I don't think I can do this."

On the other side of the location near the beach, Bunnymund was having a slight nervous breakdown. He was twitching like crazy, ears, nose and feet twitching as the wedding dawned closer. North and Sandy were in the grooms tent as well, watching as the pooka hopped back and forth nervously.

"What do you mean can't? You can do this. Wedding about to start and Jack is waiting!" North said, straightening his tie.

Sandy nodded his head in agreement, making a picture of a mini Jack standing alone by an alter. It shifted slightly, with the mini Jack on his knees, silently sobbing. The picture made Bunny gulp.

"I know that, mate but I can't help it! I keep thinking he regrets this and doesn't want to marry me. What if he isn't even there?" The mere thought alone caused Bunnymund's foot to stomp, creating a portal. North and Sandy rushed over to him before he could jump through. "This whole mess if ya fault," he glared at the Russian. "If ya had let me and Jack see one another, then I wouldn't be thinking these thoughts!"

"But Bunny, you know what they say. Absence makes heart grow fonder." North chuckled, slapping the pooka's back. "Now, enough talk. Wedding is upon us and you need to get ready!" He looked the pooka up and down. "Sandy! Help me get him into clothes."

"Aw struth, help me."

The sun was just setting as the last of the guests took their seat. It was finally time. The magic hour had begun.

Tooth counted backwards from five, before cuing her fairies to start the music. As music filtered through the air, she glanced over to the end of the aisle, where the groom's party was standing patiently waiting. A pointed look at Sandy made the golden spirit create butterflies and songbirds made out of sand. They fluttered and danced together in time with the music, before landing gracefully on the side aisles, lighting them with their glow.

Sophie didn't need Tooth to tell her to go. She was the perfect flower girl, her bright green dress looking pretty on her as she skipped down the aisle throwing flower petals on the ground. Jamie cheered his sister, before quieting down. Tooth waited until she was standing her designated spot, before turning to the next one in the bridal party. With a gentle push, she initiated Snowdrift into action. The wolf had an important job, carting the Maid of Honor and the Ring Bearer.

Snowdrift was a bit nervous, but she obediently trotted down the aisle. There was a chorus of aww's and cooing, as she pulled a fifteen-month-old Clarice and her six-month-old brother in a small cart. The doe was wearing a pale gold dress, with two large flowers that made both her ears droopy. Her brother was looking surprisingly sharp in a black onesy that looked like a tux. The rings were on a pillow in front of him.

As he watched his children come down the aisle, Bunnymund had to smile. Tooth really went all out on the outfits. He only wore the black jacket and green bowtie he was given, but everyone else just looked great. After the young children came Tooth, having a long multi colored dress that looked suspiciously like her feathers, holding a bouquet of many colored flowers. She smiled and waved at Jamie and his friends, before placing herself ahead of Snowdrift and the two hybrids.

Glancing at Bunny, she gave him an encouraging smile, before turning her head and nodded to her fairies. The fairies changed the music and all the guests stood. They gazed down the aisle, where two white curtains pulled back. Everyone exclaimed softly. Bunny sucked in his breath.

There stood North, in his black and red tux with his black tie, eyes twinkling in delight. But it was Jack that had everyone's attention. He was dressed in the most stunning pure white gown Bunnymund had ever seen.

It was shoulder less, strapless and sleeveless, exposing pale white lily skin that glittered in the light. His arms were encased in long white gloves that stopped mid arm, and had embroidered swirls of pink, blue, green, yellow, orange and any and every color in between. On his neck was a silver chocker with satin lace with an ice blue diamond pendent dangling from it and his hair-from what wasn't hidden from the veil-was straight and smooth with white babies breath and blue bells dotting it. In his hands, were a dozen pure white roses, with one bright blue and one bright red one together in the middle.

The sight of Jack made Bunny's heart quicken, not just in desire though, but with a tremendous feeling of love so great, that he thought he would die right there. As North slowly marched to the beat of the music, the pooka couldn't help but feel irritated at the pace. The man was never slow in his life and now, when Bunny really needed him to be fast, he moves with the speed of a snail?

Finally, after what felt like centuries of waiting, the two spirits finally made it to the altar. North carefully pulled back the veil, revealing Jack's face. The teen was positively glowing with happiness, a light blush on his cheeks. He smiled, hugging his adopted son before placing his hand in the pooka's waiting paw.

"You hurt him, I hurt you." North threatened, smiling happily before letting go.

Jack rolled his eyes, but simply smile as he gazed at Bunnymund with love. Those bright blue eyes sparkling at him made the pooka foot thump softly against the ground.

As the guests took their seats and the Guardian of Wonder took his place at the altar and waited for Phil to bring the tome, Bunnymund let his eyes wonder down his brides form. Jack blushed under his soon-to-be-husbands stare, a small smile on his lips.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey yerself," Bunny replied, his voice and eyes soft. He brought a paw up to Jack's cheek, caressing it. "By the moon's cycle, you're a beauty, mate. More so than usual."

"I had a bit of help…a lot of help." Jack chuckled softly and Bunny joined in. "And look at you. All dressed up, just for me?" He teases, a slightly wicked smile on his face. Bunny's heart leapt at the sight of that grin.

"Well it sure as hell wasn't for Tooth's sake." He whispered, slightly pulling Jack closer to him. Jack chuckled softly under his breath.

The two were silenced after that, North's voice booming through out the clearing as he began the ceremony. Soon the vows were exchanged, as well as the rings-with the help of a slightly weepy Tooth. Babytooth was by her side, handing her a handkerchief.

"I am now proud to announce you two, Mr. and Mrs. Frost-Bunnymund!" North slammed the book shut, raising his arms in the air. "You may now kiss bride! And make it good, eh? But not _too_ good." The man winked.

The entire party as well as the guests heard him and laughed. Jack blushed harshly, his shoulder and neck dusted with frost.

"_North!_" Jack hissed, but was soon silenced by Bunnymund, who pulled into a deep, passionate kiss. Soon all thoughts of embarrassment were gone, as the two continued their passionate kissing.


End file.
